Planterview Show Episode 1: The Peashooter
Dev team, i'm telling guests that they can't post comments because of wiki rules, DON'T GIVE ME A WARNING PLEASE! Characters * Peashooter (also with his IMITATER!) * iamarepeater (Director * Lawn Owner * Crazy Dave * Me * Snow-shroom * Zomboss (name only screamed) * AND A LOT OF OTHER RANDOM PLANTS INCLUDING WALL-NUTS AND SUNFLOWERS... * Plus zombies too...!! Comic Me: Hey guys welcome to the Planterview Show by Thecoolguy! By the way I lost my password so I'm currently going anonymous (well i remembered and are logged in now sooooo... yeah). Peashooter Imitater: Uh... hi? :) Me: GET OUTTA HERE IMITATER Imitater: back to normal form ---SCREAM!--- away Me: HEY GUYS! COME OUTTA THERE WITH YOUR DARN PEASHOOTER UNIMITATED OR I CALL IN THE ZOMBIE ALL-STAR The lawn owner shoots 3,572 peas at me Me: When will I EVER learn to say the right thing! CUT -take 2- Me: Okay we're back. HEY PEA SHOOTER COME OUT NOW OR I TORCHWOOD YOUR HOUSE--oh what am I saying! The Peashooter shoots me with 300 flaming peas Me: ---SCREAM!--- MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!! -take 3- Me: Okay I'm back again now. Peashooter can you please come out for me? Peashooter: Otherwise... what? Me: OTHERWISE I FLAME YOU Crazy Dave: WAWA WABBA WABBY WABBY WABBA WABBO WHABBA WAP Me: Speak ENGLISH, Crazy... Crazy Dave: GET OFF OF MY LAWN OR I ZOMBIE ATTACK YOU Me: You asked for this!!!!!!!!!! The zombies... are coming Snow-shroom from PvZ Garden Warfare: RED ALERT RED ALERT ALL HUMANS GET INSIDE! DOOR CLOSES IN 10 SECONDS Plants: FOR THE PEAS!! selves Me: Oh right... they come for EVERYONE... so, um...---SCREAM!--- inside PEASHOOTER! Snow-shroom: ONE, ZERO DOOR SHUT AND LOCKS ALL DOORS TO THE OUTSIDE AREA Peashooter: WHAAAAAAAAT? WHY ARE THEY ATTACKING NOW AND NOT LATER?! Crazy Dave: BUWAWA WAAAAAAAAAWAW Peashooter: I KNOW ALREADY THAT YOU'RE A CRAZY PERSON!!!!!!!!!!! Zombies: at door GET OUT OF THERE AND LET US EAT YOUR BRAAAAAAAINS Dual Pea: DIE ZOMBY!!! (shoots behind himself 34768347867347523985127236476272348794538632 times) Me: *humming first part of 'Zombies on your Lawn'* Buckethead hears me and stops... then tells all of the others Everyone except Crazy Dave and the Lawn Owner: THERE'S A ZOMBIE ON YOUR LAAAAAWN... (ONE HOUR LATER) Me: Guys that was awesome. Now will someone PLEASE get the Peashooter for the interview before I-- Peashooter: I don't want to hear it (fires chili bean bomb) --EXPLOSION-- Me (fried): GOODNESS SAKE GUYS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME INTERVIEW THE GARDEN WARFARE PEASHOOTER--wait a minute... ZOMBOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! (ding dong) Peashooter GW: I'll kill it (opens door) Hey guys it's the zombie mailman! Nothing to worry about here. Mailman: From Zomboss to the entire plant congregation. Some sort of notice he wouldn't tell me about. Me: Thanks sir just give it to the Peashooter and I'll take it into account. Mailman: Thanks. (gives to peashooter) (closes door and walks back to mail truck) (later) Director iamarepeater: CUT! Me: Okay thanks for the interview! Bye! Or I could stay for the letter if you want... Lawn Owner: Happy to! (in the basement) Peashooter: Okay let's see here (opens letter) Me: This calls for drastic action. Snow-shroom: THIS MEANS WAR!!! Crazy Dave: Uh-oh. Me: FINALLY SOME ENGLISH. -to be continued- Category:Fanfics